1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedicure sander used for care and treatment of the hands or the feet, for removal of calluses or corns from the hands or feet, and, more particularly, to a pedicure sander, with a motorized rotary body fixedly covered with abrasive sheets and protected by a safety housing, having a plurality of different-sized openings formed on its bottom surface, thus allowing a user to effectively remove a callus or a corn from the hands or the feet using an abrasive sheet partially exposed through a proper one of a large or small opening in accordance with a size of an area around the callus or the corn.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, thick calluses or corns are typically formed on the palms of the hands or the soles of the feet when the epidermis of the palms or the soles becomes partially keratinized due to frequently repeated contact of the hands or feet with a variety of hard or coarse surfaces. Such calluses or corns crack due to, for example, dry or cold weather, thus allowing the dermis under the epidermis to be damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to periodically remove such calluses or corns from the hands or the feet. Such removal of calluses or corns from the hands or feet is commonly called xe2x80x9ca pedicurexe2x80x9d.
It is typical and preferable to perform such a pedicure while bathing. That is, it is preferred to manually perform such pedicure for calluses or corns after sufficiently soaking the hands or the feet in hot water while bathing. In such a case, a pumice stone or a jutted pedicurer, having a coarse abrasive surface, has been typically used for manually filing the calluses or the corns of the sufficiently soaked palms or soles to remove the calluses or the corns.
However, the conventional pumice stone and jutted pedicurer force a user to repeatedly and strongly file the skin around the calluses or the corns with the pedicurer firmly gripped in one hand, and so it is very difficult for aged people or invalids to use the conventional pedicurers. Another problem experienced in the conventional pedicurers is that some of them have excessively coarse surfaces, unexpectedly damaging the dermis while performing a pedicure.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a pedicure sander, which is provided with a motorized cylindrical rotary body fixedly covered with abrasive sheets and protected by a safety housing, having a plurality of different-sized openings formed on its bottom surface, thus allowing a user to smoothly, gradually and effectively remove a callus or a corn from the hands or the feet using an abrasive sheet exposed through a proper one of a large or small opening in accordance with a size of an area around the callus or the corn while rotating the rotary body at a desired low or high speed and visually checking the pedicuring effect, and being less likely to damage the dermis, and which also allows flakes of epidermis to be collected at one place while performing a pedicure, thus allowing the user to easily and cleanly carry out the pedicure.
In order to accomplish the above object, an embodiment of the present invention provides a pedicure sander, comprising: a cylindrical rotary body having two axial fixing grooves on its external surface; two abrasive sheets closely covering the external surface of the rotary body while being individually fixed to an associated one of the two fixing grooves at its opposite ends; a drive motor having a drive shaft fixedly set along the central axis of the rotary body; a handle seating the drive motor therein and being used as a manipulation grip of the sander; a support bracket rotatably holding the opposite ends of the drive shaft of the rotary body and having both a small-sized opening and a large-sized opening on its bottom surface; a safety housing rotatably mounted to one end of the support bracket and used for protecting the rotary body from the outside; a flake brush rotatably mounted to the support bracket using a hinge shaft, and provided with a bristle part for selectively coming into contact with the filing surface of the abrasive sheet at the bristle part to remove deposited flakes of epidermis from the filing surface; a torsion spring fitted over the hinge shaft of the flake brush and held against both the flake brush and the support bracket at its opposite arms, thus normally biasing the flake brush in one direction separating the bristle part from the filing surface of the abrasive sheet; and a shock absorbing unit provided at each end of the drive shaft, and consisting of a support bushing used for supporting the drive shaft, and a support spring normally biasing the support bushing upward within a casing.